Relief
by Raven317
Summary: Levi is torn up after his entire squad of the best hand picked soldiers is wiped out. Any distraction would be welcome, except for the social experiment she suggests performing as a last ditch effort to relieve some stress. One shot.


**Author's note: **So, I was going through withdrawal for Shingeki no Kyojin so I decided to come up with a fic. I'm 99.9999% sure that Levi and Hanji will never come together like this ever because Hanji's sex is ambiguous in the manga and they're both insanely preoccupied with titan brain, but I love their dynamics. I thought it would be interesting to through in a sexual component because they're fascinating and frightening characters, but they're still human. This takes place sometime after "Bite."

* * *

><p>Relief<p>

Levi was pacing around the dark room grinding his teeth. Hanji signed and set down the mess of papers she was reading through next to a trio of half melted candles: the only light source in the room.

"There's nothing you could have done."

"There's always something I could do," he said in a voice like a whip as if he had already shot that defense down in his mind.

"Think about it. If you had kept running, the titan would have squashed the entire squad. If you had turned to fight it the squad would have followed you and they still would have been killed, if you had told Eren to fight titan on titan, the squad would have been killed in the cross fire. You are not responsible for their deaths," Hanji said like it was a matter of fact.

"It sure as hell feels that way. How many good soldiers have died under my command since I joined the scouting regiment?"

"Twenty eight if you count the-" she stopped short at the look on Levi's face. He was clearly not expecting her to have an answer to his rhetorical question. ". . . Heicho, you're going to drive yourself crazy. You have to move on to survive. You have to."

"I know," he said sitting on the bed and putting his head in his hands. She was well aware that Levi never truly forgot the fallen, and carried them all in his heart for every battle. Maybe that's why he was so much heavier than he looked. She herself did her best to forget the traumas of this life by burying her head in the science of researching titans.

"You need stress relief," she contemplated what might be more Levi's style. "I bet killing some titans would make you feel better."

"We're under orders, I can't just go out and attack titans on a whim," he replied.

"How about your freaky cleaning fetish?"

"Being clean is civil, not freaky, and I already did that. Twice. You wouldn't believe how disgusting the ceiling was." She briefly wondered if he could even reach that high with a stool.

"Some people eat a ton of food to feel better."

"That's an incredible waste of resources."

"You could work out."

"I'm injured Hanji."

"You could wail on Jaeger."

His hand twitched at the prospect, "He's still knocked out, it wouldn't be any fun."

"There's one other option that I can think of," she said feeling a spark of mischief, "sex."

He just sat silently for a long time giving her a flat stare, "What?"

She laughed inwardly at Levi's facial expression but maintained a relatively calm exterior, "Yup, you heard right! I've walked in on a couple of soldiers by accident before. They don't really like it when you ask them questions, but they all said it was excellent stress relief."

"Out of the question."

"Awwwww, why not?" she complained dramatically. "You shouldn't knock something until you try it. Where's your scientific curiosity?"

He got up, clearly agitated, "Just who do you propose I jump?"

"Oh, there's plenty of women who find you attractive despite your size and baby face!" she explained excitedly. "I suppose you'll have to be careful so it doesn't look like you rape your underlings-" Levi flew at her and punched the wall by her head with enough force to make a sizable dent.

"What do you take me for?" he yelled.

She met his gaze without a flicker of fear, "If that's how you feel, then your only option is me. A good experiment always lifts my spirits."

"Not a chance shitty glasses."

"Let's just see how you react to a pre-test," she said just before giving Levi a quick kiss on the lips.

"What was that?"

She threw her hands up in comical exasperation, "Oh come on! You can't be that innocent!"

"I know what it means to kiss a woman!" Levi countered, then he sighed. Hanji examined her subject closely to take detailed mental notes. "I'm just saying, if this is happening I'm not going to do a half-assed job."

He began to remove his shirt and Hanji clapped excitedly, "I get a strip show?" She ran over to the bed and sat cross legged, keeping her wide eyes on him without an ounce of shame. A ghost of the 3DMG strap system crisscrossed his entire body in a familiar scar pattern. She found the scars alluring on the more muscular physique of a man.

When he was down to his underwear and saw that she was still watching him he said, "You're supposed to take yours off too, stupid."

"I was having too much fun," she grinned. He stepped over to her with a slightly feral expression and undid the buttons of her shirt and the clasps of her pants so her torso and the lines of her hip bones were on clear display. One hand wrapped around her waist and the other supported the back of her neck when he dove into a deep kiss. She could taste the passion that he usually locked away behind a safe barrier of apparent indifference. She liked the feel of his hands traveling over her lithe body. Hanji laid back on the bed and he crawled on top of her.

She fingered the lining of his boxers but he slapped her hand away, "Not yet."

"Aw, is the captain shy?" she teased.

He scoffed, "Shy my ass."

"What, this ass?" she asked grabbing his back side. He actually smiled before nipping at her left earlobe and tilting his head to suck a spot on her neck. She laughed with new joy and decided that this looser version of Levi was fantastic.

* * *

><p>Mikasa looked up at the ceiling in confusion, "What's going on up there?"<p>

Armin answered with his usual apologetic smile, "That's the room Heicho took. He's probably cleaning."

"Again?" she grumbled.

* * *

><p>Hanji collapsed next to Levi on the bed and noted that this was the first time she had ever seen him exhibit labored breathing. She felt pleased with herself as she lay back to catch her own breath.<p>

The scientist smirked and turned her head toward her partner, "You know, I'm shocked you're not squeamish about all the germs we've been exchanging."

"Shut up Hanji."

* * *

><p>She woke up the next morning to find that she was not physically able to rise from bed. She looked down and saw strong arms wrapped firmly around her waist and cracked up realizing that Levi was more clingy than anyone had realized. The poor man was starved for affection, but he hid it well by abusing anyone who tried to get too close. She must be special to be able to wade through his hostility like water. Truth be told, Hanji had longed for the same thing but she was actually aware of it and deliberately hid behind the mad scientist persona. She broke his hold and hopped energetically out of bed. Levi groaned sleepily and rolled over to squint at her.<p>

"Good morning to you," she greeted lightly.

He draped an arm across his eyes to shield them from the pale morning light, "I think that's the most I've ever slept."

"Me too. I don't think anyone in the scouting regiment ever really sleeps. It's the nightmares."

"One day that's all they'll be. This world of nightmares will pass away and we will finally live in the light again." Hanji looked at him for several moments amazed it his beautiful words and wondered if he realized how dramatic he appeared. His only movement was the gentle rise and fall of his bare chest. She snapped out of it and stretched her arms high above her head until all the muscles felt looser, then she began hunting around for her cloths. She could feel eyes on her while she dressed.

"Are you staring at me Levi?" she asked with mild shock in her voice.

"I think your experiment is turning me into a pervert," he said swinging his legs out of bed.

"Is that so?" she asked and then slowly stuck a finger into her mouth.

"Damn it Hanji!" he yelled pulling her against his body while she laughed hysterically.

* * *

><p>They were the last ones to make their way down stairs and grab some breakfast.<p>

When everyone was settled in, Erin turned toward Levi expectantly, "So what was all that ruckus so early in the morning Heicho?"

"Levi and I were having sex," Hanji replied for him casually, causing everyone's jaw to drop. Sasha choked on her potato. "What? We both have needs, so I took advantage of our sexual compatibility to satisfy the both of us." Mikasa had covered Armin's ears at some point. Levi's head collided loudly with the table.


End file.
